


you and forever and me

by helsinkibaby



Category: Grease 2 (1982)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another long day, Michael and Stephanie recharge their batteries the best way they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and forever and me

**Author's Note:**

> For small fandom fest round 18 - prompt was Michael/Stephanie, midnight ride. 
> 
> Title from "You and Forever and Me" by Little Texas : 
> 
> _There's a cool wind  
>  On the desert tonight  
> I can almost see your golden hair  
> Flyin' in the moonlight  
> And ooo it was a restless kinda free  
> When it was you and forever and me_

Michael stood up from the kitchen table, rubbing one hand over the back of his neck which was aching and stiff. His back muscles likewise screamed their protest at movement, a sure sign that he'd been sitting in one place for too long and the house was quiet and still. The only sound he could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall and the sound drew his gaze towards it. He shook his head as he read the time - a quarter after midnight - and he knew that he could still be here for another two hours at least. The reason that he'd stood in the first place was to refill his coffee cup, the better to continue his work, but knowing the time, knowing what, and more precisely who, awaited him in their bedroom, he was suddenly more inclined to go to bed. 

There was suddenly another sound, a creak of the stairs, a heavy footfall and then Stephanie stood in front of him, her long hair spilling over one shoulder, barefoot and clad in what she currently called pyjamas - an oversized t-shirt that had once been his and not much else. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she looked at him and not for the first time in their relationship - not even the hundredth or the thousandth - the sight of her took his breath away. 

"Are you ever going to come to bed?" 

It wasn't a complaint, as such; her voice was too winsome for that. She tilted her head, all but batted her eyelashes at him and there was the tiniest of smiles playing around the edges of her lips. 

"I'm sorry." He didn't bother trying to stop the words as they fell from his lips and he certainly didn't try to stop himself crossing the kitchen to stand in front of her, pulling her into his arms. Her head landed on his shoulder in just the spot that it always did and her arms slid around his waist, holding him loosely. The noise she made as she snuggled into him was part moan, part sigh and he kissed the top of her head when he heard it. 

"I'm not trying to guilt you," she told him and he knew she was telling him the truth. He knew what Stephanie was like when she was sending him on a guilt trip, this was nowhere near that. "But your job sucks."

He chuckled. "That it does," he agreed. "Junior associates get all the scut work." He pulled back a little so that he could look down at her face, look into her eyes. "But I am sorry." 

The grin that she gave him was decidedly flirty, as was her voice when she said, "So come to bed. Make it up to me."

Looking down at his wife, then across to the table strewn with paperwork, the choice was easy. But then she stepped away from him, slid her hand into his and he looked out of the kitchen window. It was a clear summer's night, the stars twinkling merrily in the sky and he knew without even stepping foot outside that while the air would be cool, it would be more than comfortable for what he suddenly had in mind. "I've got another idea," he said and she raised an eyebrow in what he knew to be challenge. 

"If you're thinking of the kitchen table...." She let her voice trail off teasingly and he shook his head. 

"Get dressed," he said. "I'll get the helmets."

Her eyes widened as she realised what he was getting at. "Now?" she asked. "Like this?" Her hands went to her abdomen, smoothing the material of the t-shirt over the bump there, bringing it into stark relief. 

"You're pregnant," he reminded her, using one of her own phrases against her. "Not incapacitated." He'd heard her use that line more than once, usually when someone at the garage was giving her hell. 

"Michael..." 

She still sounded unsure and he shrugged. "Fuck it," he said and he used the phrase on purpose. He'd learned, back when they first got together, that she didn't expect swear words to ever come from his lips - she'd never been around when he'd worked on his bike - and the sound of certain words in his English accent had had quite the effect on her. If the way her teeth caught her bottom lip, if the dilation of her pupils was any indication, he hadn't lost his touch. "Let's live dangerously."

She turned on her heel and moved towards the stairs but not before he saw the smile on her face, the twinkle in her eye that he hadn't seen in far too long. He'd been working long hours, she'd been tired with the pregnancy, was often in bed when he got home and it struck him suddenly that it had been weeks since they'd had any quality time together, just the two of them. 

This would be a good start. 

He pulled on his boots and a jacket, was waiting on the bike when she came out of the front door. She was wearing sweatpants and an old sweatshirt that had also once been his and her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Aside from the baby bump, she didn't look much different to the way she'd looked the first night they'd done this, back when he was a mystery and she was the perfect woman he'd never thought he'd have. She didn't smell of engine oil and grease tonight though, not that he'd minded that at the time. Maybe she was having the same kind of thoughts because she gave him a grin that was only the slightest bit self-conscious. "Bit of a change," she told him as he handed her the helmet and he leaned forward, pressed his lips against hers. 

"Only for the better," he told her. 

It took a little bit of manoeuvring to get ready but when her arms were around his waist, her head resting against his back, he started the engine and pulled out of the drive, moving slowly at first. It had been a while since they'd ridden together and with her centre of gravity changing daily, he didn't want to take any chances. Just as he had known it would be, it was a perfect night for a ride, and he found himself taking the same route that he'd taken that very first night all those years ago. 

When they came to a stop it was his turn to hold on to her, if only to stop her from toppling over as she climbed off the bike. Her legs threatened to buckle underneath her, her fingernails digging into his forearms as she laughed breathlessly. He knew he was frowning, worried she'd hurt herself, that this moonlight excursion of his had hurt her, but when she looked into his eyes she laughed even more. "Stop worrying, dummy," she said, one hand moving to his forehead as if she could rub the worry lines away. 

"We need to do this more often," he told her, catching her hand and bringing it to his lips. 

Her giggle was music to his ears. "While I can still balance, you mean?" 

He knew better than to touch that one. "I've been neglecting you," he said and when she shook her head, opened her mouth, he didn't let her speak. "Neglecting us. I never wanted to do that... never wanted to turn into my father..."

She sputtered, made a noise that he recognised as a hastily stifled laugh. "Oh, sweetie, you are so not like your father." Her hands landed on his chest, slid up around his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss. 

It was easy to smile when he pulled back, when he looked down into her eyes. "I suppose it's nice to know I can still make you weak in the knees," he said, ignoring the fact that, after that kiss, he was a little weak in the knees himself. His hands slid around her back and down, coming to rest of the small of her back, massaging gently as he pulled her close against him, as close as he could get with her belly in the way. 

"Always," she said. "And forever." 

He kissed her again then, held her tightly in the moonlight and, not for the first time, certainly not for the last, let himself get lost in the sensation of her. 

It certainly beat the hell out of paperwork.


End file.
